Unravelling Secrets
by Ally145
Summary: We were given:Two hands to hold.Two legs to walk.Two eyes to see.But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else for us to find. Collin imprinted but he's not sure if he wants her to know about him until a vampire threatens to hurt her
1. The Beginning

**This story is about Collin and his imprint Alison. I don't think enough people write about Collin. You don't really know much about him so you can really do whatever you want with him. I hope you like it. I think it's pretty could so far and please review. one of the things that annoy me most is when there is a bunch of people reading my story but most of them don't even bother to review. it's not like I'm asking you to do anything hard.**

* * *

Unravelling secrets

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

The night of my fourteenth birthday was one of the weirdest nights of my life but yet, it was one of my favourites. It was the night I phased for the first time, the night I joined the La Push pack. It was the night that I learnt about the world that I thought didn't exist; that I didn't think could exist. The world of the supernatural. I remember it so clearly. I guess it's not really something that can easily be forgotten but I remember it like it only just happened and sometimes it feels like it too. These past few years have been the best of my life. I've never felt like I really belonged before but since I first phased, I've felt wanted and overwhelmed with the sense of family.

I've never been happier.

The night I phased, my father was driving me home. He had caught me at a party that I snuck out of the house to be at. "This isn't the first time you've snuck out isn't it?" He mumbled and I ignored him, looking out the window at the trees and houses passing by. "Isn't it?" He said more loudly.

I sighed. "No." I mumbled, closing my eyes. I knew it was coming. He was going to ground me for who knows how long, then he's going to tell my mom and she's going to give me the cold shoulder for a week. It's the same damn thing every time.

"I can't believe this. How old are you, Collin." He said loudly, letting the anger seep into his voice. He used to scare me when I was a kid but I've grown taller than him recently and now, he's only a overprotective father who has no idea what he's doing.

"Fourteen." I replied softly.

He huffed a sigh. "Exactly, so act like it." I gripped the door handle, wishing that I could just jump out and run away, far away. "I can't believe this. I thought I could trust you Collin but apparently not."

I gripped the handle tighter. "What about you, dad? Do you do everything that you say you're going to do." I say loudly, turning in my seat to face him. I felt my hands start to shake. I clenched them into fists as I watched his surprise with some satisfaction.

He looked over at me, frowning. "Excuse me." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know. You never do what you say you're going to do. Alana has no friends, Kendra is doing drugs and Alex, I don't even want to start. You and mom rarely ever pay any attention to us unless we're threatening to blow your cover. Your stupid picture of the perfect family that you show everybody else. You don't care about us and neither does mom. I wouldn't be surprised if we were all just accidents, never meant to happen." My voice rose to a yell. I watched as my father looked out the window as he drove, face red with anger that otherwise didn't show. I realized then that I hated him. He and my mother were the reason for mine and my sibling's problems. I was so furious. "Nothing has ever been the same since Max died. Get over it, he's gone."

Then suddenly pain shot up my spine. I let out a cry, my entire body shaking now. I vaguely heard my father's stunned voice call out my name but I didn't respond. My body jerked and twisted as I let out another cry of pain. I hadn't realized that the car had stopped until my father opened my door, unbuckling my seat-belt and I fell to the ground. On the damp ground, I dug my nails into the dirt, my eyes squeezed shut. My body jerked again, sending me in the ditch and onto my stomach. There was a sudden POP as bones snapped. More pain shot through me, more powerful this time and I yelled, wishing it would stop. What was happening to me? I thought. I could feel myself changing. More bones snapped and body jerked, twisting. I heard ripping and felt like I was expanding. I cried out again but it didn't sound like what I was expecting. It sounded more like a growl then anything. My body felt like it was pulsing, growing, reshaping. It was too much. Then it stop but it was no where near the end.

Voices filled my head, five voices that I later found out belonged to Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater and Brady Blackfeet. It didn't take long for Seth, Brady and I to become friends after that night. They helped me a lot that night.

My father, who had suspect that I was going to phase someday because he was one of the Elders but didn't think it was going to be so soon, told me once I had settled down and phased back that I wasn't allowed to tell anybody else in my family about it. I didn't understand why until a year later when Alana accidental found out. Let's just say that she is naturally curious and had a lot of free time on her hands and she caught me phasing one night. She was terrified of me and nearly blew the whole secret. Lot's of drama but in the end it pulled us closer together.

Three years after that first night, I met Alison Creek and she was perfect. She was moving to La Push with her father and two brothers after her parents had a bad divorced. I had met her at school on her first day and I fell for her instantly. I knew when I saw her that she was the one, my imprint. She was beautiful and to not make that sound corny, I wasn't the only one that thought so. She had all the Native American features. Her eyes were almost completely black and she had a shock of long curly black hair. Her skin was a dark russet colour. Her lips were full and her eyes were wide with innocence. She was perfect and at first I couldn't look away.

For a year, we were the closest of friends, inseparable. We did almost everything together and I dreaded the few times a year when she had to leave to visit her mom with her brothers. I could barely function when the time came but I put on a brave face for her. I would do anything for her. I would jump in front of a bullet for her. Not that it would actually hurt me but you get the point.

The real story starts I guess, a week from my seventeenth birthday. I was in her room waiting for her to change in her walk-in-closet. I sat on her bed, looking at all the pictures of us and our friends that she had pined up on the wall over her desk. "So what do you want for your birthday?" She called from her closet.

I sighed. "Nothing of course. I hate presents." I replied and she walked out rolling her eyes at me. She was wearing her favorite white t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and black converse.

"Collin, you are such a party pooper." She exclaimed and sat down on her desk chair and rolled over so she sat in front of me.

I shrugged. "I've been told." I smirked at her and she cracked a grin.

"Come on Collin seriously, this is the first birthday that I'm going to be here for and I want to get you something that you're actually going to like. You're going to be eighteen, graduation is in two months. Don't ruin this for me." She said and then pulled the puppy dog face on me.

I groaned, falling back on the bed and grabbed a pillow to put over my eyes. "I hate it when you do that. You know I can't resist that." If only she knew why.

I heard her chuckle. "It's not my fault you're such a push over."

I lifted the pillow away from my face and my eyes narrowed at her playfully. "No, being a push over is when Seth gets you to take blame for pissing off Leah. You're just evil."

She rolled her eyes at me and climbed onto the bed beside me on her stomach. "Don't tell me he got you to do that did he." She asked, eyebrows raised in mock horror."

"No." I said, a little too innocently and hit her with the pillow.

Her mouth fell opened, mockingly. "He did, didn't he?" She exclaimed and I frowned.

"No." I repeated and she raise a brow knowingly. "Fine." I said loudly. "But it was a long time ago." I said, defensively.

"Mmmhmm. Right." She said sarcastically and she flipped over on her back so our arms were touching. We stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. The whole time, I was enjoying the sensation that her touch gave me.

"You know." She started suddenly. "You never told me why you were so hot."

I knew what she meant but it wasn't a subject I wanted to talk about at the moment. "Why thank you. I guess I just got lucky." I said, forcing a small laugh and pulling my shirt up and patted my flat, hard stomach.

She groaned and hit me hard with a pillow. "You know what I meant."

"Hey." I said. "that wasn't very nice." I pouted.

"And you're an idiot." She replied smartly.

"Come on you know that was funny." I said, poking her in the ribs.

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, what are we going to do today?"

I felt her shrug. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want to do." I said. As long as I was with her, I didn't care.

"I hate it when you do that. I always chose. Why don't you chose for once?" She said and looked over just as I did the same. Our eyes met and locked. I vaguely heard her stop breathing but hey, I wasn't either. I looked into her dark eyes and wished I could look into them forever. They were so original and beautiful. They were perfect.

Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned closer so our faces were only about an inch apart. She looked at me and leaned a little closer. We were so close I could feel her warmth. She was so beautiful. I couldn't resist and apparently neither could she. We closed the small space left between us and we ended up in a kiss. Sparks exploded and flew everywhere inside me. I've waited for this for so long. When she moved here, she wasn't looking for a boyfriend, only a best friend who could help her get through the divorce and later we were both happy just spending time together. We didn't need anything else.

It was such a sweat and innocent kiss. So pure and nice. It felt right and I knew it was. I could only hope she knew it too. I'd do anything for her and I love her.

"Wow." She whispered when we pulled away to breath. "That was..."

"Perfect." I said and reached out to stroke her cheek. She smiled and took hold of my hand and held it to her cheek. She bit her lip smiling and I laughed dazed.

Suddenly I heard the light footsteps of someone walking down the hall and stop in front of the bedroom door. Now, I could here a heart beating and breathing just on the other side of the door. I looked back at the door for a second and nobody came in or knocked on the door. I looked back at her and smirked. "What." She asked, laughing.

"Your brother is on the other side of the door." I whispered and she frowned.

"How do you do that?" She said but got up and quietly went to the door. She looked back at me and I nodded, smiling. She rolled her eyes and pulled the door open and sure enough Josh, her younger brother, tumbled in, surprise. "You little brat. How many times do I have to tell you. Stop eavesdropping. I'm going to kill you." she yelled and ran down the stairs after Josh. I rolled my eyes before running after her. I knew what it was like to have siblings annoy you. I had three. Although not really my older brother Alex. Not since I grew taller than him and proved to be stronger and faster. I laughed at the memory when I had finally come home after phasing.

I soon found them in the back yard and laughed when I saw that Alison had Josh in a headlock. "Ali, don't break him." I said, smiling.

She looked up, frowning. "Shut up, Collin."

I laughed and rolled my eyes but inside I was serious. I knew what it was like to lose a brother. It was a long time ago but I still remember it well. Max died when he was seven. At first I thought he was mulled by a bear but I learnt when I phased that this was a lie. He was killed by a vampire, sucked dry. The point though is that I thought I hated him. I wished he would leave me along but when he was gone I felt terrible. I don't want that for Alison. If anything were ever to happen to Josh, she would feel the way I felt and I didn't want that.

I walked over to them. "Come on Ali. Let him go. He's just a kid." I said and gently pulled them apart.

Josh ran away and she looked up at me with a frown and her arms were crossed. "If you weren't two feet taller and at least five times stronger than me, you would never have gotten away with that." She said, then wiggled a finger at me.

I laughed and put an arm over her shoulders. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

She poked me in the side. "Your always starving. It's not like you need anymore."

" Are you impling that I'm fat." I said in a fake horror.

I looked down to see her smirk. "Not at all."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Late that night

I had to climb threw my window that night, which wasn't easy, even for me. Since my mom still didn't know about me, I had to climb threw my two story window so she wouldn't hear what time I got in. I mostly only did this when I got back from patrols but it was 1 in the morning so I thought best to just do it this way.

I pulled myself through and laid down on the floor and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. I've been up for at least two days. Actually, between school, Alison and my second life as a giant dog, I rarely get more than a few hours of sleep at a time. I was so tired that I didn't hear the beating heart and soft breathing of someone the bed until a few second later. "What do you want Alana?" I mumbled. I was not in the mood for talking at the moment.

"When was the last time you slept Collin?" She asked knowingly.

I shrugged. "I don't know." i mumbled, almost unintelligible.

She chuckled a little. "You know it's a bad thing when you don't even remember the last time you slept." She said with a smile in her voice, then sighed. "You really should sleep more, Collin." She said seriously.

"Mmmhmmm." I murmured.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes and I was about to fall asleep when she finally spoke up again. "When are you going to tell her?" She said softly. I looked up at her in surprise and was her deep brown eyes staring seriously down at me.

"What?"

"You know it's been a year, right. If you can't trust her now, your never going to be able to trust her. Do you trust her?"Alana spoke softly.

It my exhausted brain a few seconds to realize what she was saying. I took a deep breath before I heaved myself up into a sitting position and put my face in my hands. I sighed. "Haven't we already had this conversation?" I mumbled into my hands.

"That doesn't matter. Answer the question."

I sighed again. "It's not that I don't trust her. I'd trust her with anything. It's just I don't want her to know because she doesn't need know." I never wanted her to find out. She doesn't need to so she won't ever know. I know everyone says I should tell her but I don't want to. They say I'll be happier if she knew but this isn't about my happiness, it's about hers.

"So you just plan to go on with your life and not tell her about half of your life."

I took a deep breath, trying to control the tremors that started racking through my body. "I'll quit when it's time and she'll never need to know." I murmur threw clenched teeth.

I heard her sigh frustrated. "Collin, she's your imprint. She deserves to know."

I shook my head and looked up at her. "No, she deserves a normal life. She's already been through enough, I don't want to take the chance to make her go through more."

"She would want to know." She persisted and my hands turned into fist at my sides. It was getting harder to control the shaking.

"How would you know. You didn't exactly take it well yourself."

She sighed. "I over reacted. Alison won't do that and you of all people should know that."

I pit down hard on my lip. "I don't know that Alana. It's not something that you can easily predict. It took Leslie two weeks to get over the shock of finding out about Seth and everyone thought that she was going to take it the best out of everyone."

She frowned. "Well... Seth could have done that better."

I shook my head. "He made a mistake. It wasn't his fault." I said and memories flashed at the back of my mind. Leslie was Seth's imprint and he wasn't paying attention one day and said something to Brady about the patrols within earshot off her. Well lets just say, things didn't go well after that.

"And what if you made a mistake. Wouldn't it be better to tell her they you would want to instead of by accident."

"It won't happen." I said a little too loudly. I listened if anybody had heard but nothing changed. I took deep breaths and slowly the tremors started to slow.

"How do you know that?" She asked softly after a few moments so I could calm down a bit.

I sighed. "I don't but that doesn't matter." I whispered. She was about to say something more but I cut her off. "Alana, go to bed. I'm exhausted and if you say anything more, your in danger of me phasing."

She didn't move for a few seconds and I could feel her eyes on me. "Fine." She said softly and left the room.

I laid back down on the floor. I was too tired to even try to get on the bed. A part of me knew that the last few things that she said were true but it didn't matter. I could only hope that nothing like that would ever actually happen.

* * *

**Please review. should I continue or not bother.**


	2. Secret wishes

Sorry it took so long but its here. enjoy and please review.

* * *

Chapter - Secret wishes.

"Collin where were you last night? I waited up until twelve last night and I didn't hear you come in." Mom said frowning at me while I took out a bowl and some cereal.

I was so used to lying to her by now that I easily kept my face blank. "I was with Alison." I said, calmly but I was fully aware of Alex and Kendra at the table on the other side of the room. The two of my siblings that also have no idea of what I do at night.

Her eyes narrowed. "What were you doing with her that ended after 12 Collin."

I shrugged and took my bowl of cereal to the island and took a bit. "Lost track of time I guess."

She was fuming. This was one of the few times I wished I could tell her about me but I didn't let anything show. "Lost track of time. Lost track of time." She repeated, wiggling a perfectly manicured finger at me. "Listen here young man..."She started to say but my father then came into the room and put a hand on her shoulder, silencing her.

"Now, now. What's going on here?" He spoke calmly and in control. He looked at me steadily, silently tell me to be careful.

My mother took a deep breath and turned to face my father, pointing a finger a me again. "Do you realize how late your son came in last night. No actually, it was this morning. Out with Alison." She declared, looking at my father for back up that I knew he wouldn't give when it came to me. He knew my secret so he knew why I did the things I do. I rarely did anything technically wrong.

"Did he now?" He said like it was no big deal but the look he secretly gave me said otherwise.

Mom frowned. "Aren't you going to do something about that?"

Dad put two pieces of bread in the toaster. "No. Why would I. I do realize he should have gotten in earlier but he was out with a friend. He wasn't doing anything against the law or anything. Were you Collin?" He said and looked up at me.

I swallowed my cereal and shook my head. "Nope." I said, popping the p.

"See. No harm done." Dad exclaimed, taking the toast out of the toaster and taking a bight.

"But...But..."

"Come on honey." He whispered and led her out of the room just as I finished my cereal.

Alex came up behind me and slapped me hard on the back. Not that it actually hurt me. It probably hurt him more than I felt it. "Dude, how do you do that?" He said, emphasizing his words.

I looked at him innocently. "Do what?" I said, like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Get away with everything. Do you realize you haven't gotten in trouble for anything in the last four years." Kendra explained, coming up to the island and leaning against it.

"Yeah, what do you do to dad?" Alex exclaimed, taking a cookie out of the cobert.

"No kidding." Kendra said, snatching the cookie away from Alex.

I laughed and shook my head. I got up and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm magic." I whispered and gently hipped her and snatched the cookie from her. I took a bight and winked at her before I ducked out the door. I heard her huff madly. She hates it when she's out shown.

At school, I met up with Alison, Brady, Seth and Leslie. Immediately, I took Ali's hand and she smiled up at me. It's strange how everything can change so quickly. Only two days ago, we were best friends and now, I thing we may be together. I saw Leslie eyeing our hands intertwined and smiled up at us and winked at me when Ali wasn't looking. I rolled my eyes at her but I couldn't help but smile. Seth slapped me in the back and took Leslie's hand. We walked together to the quad where the others were. Cole, Kyle and Zack are the newest members of the pack. Cole and Kyle Black are sixteen and are Jacobs cousins. They used to live in Seattle until they phased and their parents moved them back here so they can be with us. Zack Carr is seventeen and is probably the only one that agrees with me when it comes to our imprints. Leanne Snow is his imprint and girlfriend for three months. They pretty much hocked up almost immediately but still doesn't know anything about us. Casey is sixteen and is the second girl to join the pack. She caused some confusen for a while when she phased two years ago but Leah was ecstatic. She was so happy that she wasn't the only girl anymore, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Hey guys." Brady said loudly when we met up with them and Casey punched him in the arm. I swear she's as tough as the rest of us. "Hey, what was that for?" Brady asked, rubbing his arm.

"I'm mearly speaking up for us girls. We don't like being called a guy." She said proudly, standing up. She was only a few inch's shorter than Brady.

Brady smirked. "You wanna go." He said loudly, moving closer and lifting his arms gangster style.

"Yeah I do and I'll throw the first punch." Casey yelled and tackled Brady hard to the ground.

They started rolling around on the ground. Brady is in truth much stronger and has more experience than Casey but Casey is tough and isn't afraid to punch anyone. So it was fun to watch them ressel. Then Ali tugged on my sleeve. "Um, shouldn't someone break them up? Someone could get hurt." She asked uncertainly.

I smiled. "Nah. They'll be fine." I said and it continued for about a minute and a half but Seth, Zack, Kyle and I had to break it up because we could hear the principal coming. Super hearing could really come in handy sometimes but other times not so much. Sometimes there are things that you don't really want to hear.

First and second period went by slowly as always but that might be because none of my friends aren't in either. However in third, Seth, Brady, Zack, Ali, Leslie and Leanne are all in it with me. We don't all sit together but

we can talk before and after class. Third is history, my least favorite class and also the one that I'm probably failing.

I leaned over to my right where Brady sat. "I hate this class." I whisper so low that no one else could hear it, not even Ali on my other side.

He nodded. "I do to. What's the point and the stuff about the tribe legends aren't even half right." He whispered back at the same level.

I nodded. "Are you going to the movies tonight?" I asked and nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it. Do know if Seth is going?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. It depends if Leanne goes of course."

He rolled his eyes. "I really don't know if I want to imprint. I'll be so independent on her for everything that I do."

I laughed silently. "You know your talking to a guy that has imprinted." I said and looked over at Ali. She was doodling in her notebook. She hated this class as much as I did.

Brady frowned. "Yeah well..." His words were suddenly cut off by a loud howl coming from only a few miles away from the school. Only four of us in this class could hear the urgency in the town. I recognized it as Jacob.

He was calling the pack to him and he rarely need the whole pack so I knew something was wrong. Everyone was looking out the window in amazement. We're usually very careful to only owl loud enough so only the pack can hear it. Seth, Brady, Zack and I looked at each other for a moment before all four of our hands flew up.

The teacher, Miss Carter frowned at us. "Boys?"

"Could we be excused? We promise to bring a note later but we got to go. NOW!" Seth asked, standing up with the rest of us doing the same.

Miss Carter shakes her head. "I'm afraid I can not..." She started to say but we were already out the door, her voice far behind us. We ran outside just as Casey, Kyle and Cole came out another door. We all looked at each other for a moment before we raced to the woods across the street, not really worrying if anybody saw us. We can run a lot faster than any normal human even in human form.

Only about a minute later, we were all phased and running toward Jacob. Jake is the leader, the Alpha of this pack. He has been ever since he separate from the first pack to protect Bella. When it was all over and done with, Brady and I joined this pack so we could be with Seth. Then when Sam quit last year so he could start aging with Emily, everybody else moved over with us. Jake didn't like it but he didn't have much of a choice. He hates being the leader but he's good at it.

"Jake, what's going on?" Kyle yelled as we ran.

"Trouble." Jake relied fiercely. " Three vampires are trying to mess with us." He explained.

"Only three. Then why did you call the whole pack?" Cole asked, slowing down a little in front of me. I growl and bit his hind leg.

"Keep going idiot. There's obviously more to it." I growl.

"Yes there is. These vampire have special powers. From what Edward found out, the girl is telepathic almost. She can send messages to each other. One of the guys has a power like that Jane vamp. Not as strong but still powerful. And the other seems to know exactly when and how to dodge a known incoming attack. Key point. Known." Jake explained as we reached him and he lead us to the others.

Suddenly the is a sharp pain at the back of my mind and I pay closer attention to the others and see through their eyes, the vamps, working as a team to get threw our defences. One, which I guess must be the one with Jane's power was staring intensely at Embry. Pain shot threw him and we felt it too. "Paul help him." I heard Jacob demand fiercely.

The vamps were good fighters and put up a good fight. When we got there, we tried to separate them and surround each. I helped with the dodger and tried to distract him while Quil and Zack tried to get a hold on him but it never happened. He watched each and everyone of us too carefully. He knew his weakness well and never let it show. Finally after about ten minutes, Jared managed to ripe a good chunk of his side out. It slowed him down and but he could still maneuver enough to get out from under Quil as he tried to get a hold on him. The vamp ran off and we chased after him. He wasn't fast when it came to running unfortunately for him. He tried to get back to the other two but I managed to jump on him about a twenty meters from the others. Zack took hold of a leg and pulled while Jared grabbed his arm. I took his neck and pulled it off cleanly as he struggled. He fell limb and I threw his head a good ten meters so it would take awhile to but himself back together. Jared and Zack had the same idea and pulled him in half but a respectable distance in between the parts. We need time to start a fire and throw them in. Quil phased back and quickly started gathering broken branches and twigs to start it. He threw them in a big pile in a small clearing nearby. The rest of us ran to help the others.

I hurried over to the women. She was wild but well trained and she fought to the end. She fought with great skill and strategy. Her crazed red eyes bore into each of as but we fought back hard too. We don't give up easily.

She was fighting Kyle, Cole, Jake and Embry all at once but she was having some difficulty. She punched and kicked in every direction. She could barely hold them all off at once. I ran toward them silently as I could and jumped on her from behind. She fell but quickly kicked me off, breaking many of my rib bones. I growl at her, ignoring the spark pain stabbing into me. Jake grabbed her arms and threw her into a nearby tree, which broke with the force of the blow. The women hissed at him and she tried to tackle him but Embry bit down on her leg and stopped her in mid air. I grabbed for her neck but she wiggled out of Embry's grip and I missed. She started to run and Kyle ran after her.

He knocked her down but was kicked him off hard, knocking Kyle down. She looked over at us for a second and saw us coming after her. She gave wicked smile and bent down behind Kyle. She wicked at us and the viciously bit into Kyle's throat.

There was a moment where everything went into slow motion. I was still running at top speed toward them as I watched the mad vampire rip one of my pack brother's throat apart. Her venal surely entering his bloodstream. I saw so clearly the pain in his face. The pure tortor he felt as he felt the fire eat him. Then everything changes and my vision goes red. I race faster than I ever had toward them and ran right into the woman, tearing her from Kyle and sending her threw the trees until she plummets straight into a large tree. I race after her and tears her to peaces before she gets a chance to even think of running away again.

When she lays in three pieces on the ground, I turn to look at the others and see caous. Jake has phased back and is trying to convince Kyle to try and phased back too. I hear him say that Carlisle is on his way and that everything is going to be okay but everyone knows it's not. Vampire kills us unlike changes us like it does to normal humans. There's no chance for him. The venal is already starting to spread. At that moment Kyle's eyes turn to look at me. They are full of agony and fear. "I'm sorry." I whisper to him.

Moments later Carlisle arrives along with Edward and Alice. By then Kyle had finally phased back and he is crying in pain. I see his finger digging into the dirt under him. Alice comes to stand beside me. We have become close friends in the last few years and she reaches up and intertwines her fingers in my fur. Threw one eye, I see her looking at me. I know my eyes show my sadness and fear. "It's going to be okay." she whispers to me but I don't listen. I know the truth. One of my pack brothers is going to die and soon. It's going to be hard to having him around any more. It's going to be hard for everyone of us.

* * *

Please review


	3. Loses

Sorry I haven't updated in so long but my computor broke and then I started writting other stories so i didn't keep up with this one. But today I was bored so i decided to write this chapter. what cool about this chapter is that i actually got the last bit from a dream i had. so i hope you like it and please review and tell me if i should continue this story.

"Maybe you boys should go home." Esme said suddenly and we all looked at her like she was crazy. "It's late, you all need some sleep." She said diffensively. We were all squeezed into the Cullens living room. We were waiting for Carlisle and Jake to come down. Kyle was upstaires with them and we could all hear his ragged breathing and his heart that was working way too hard to hold out much longer.

"We're fine Esme but thanks." Jared said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Esme frowned. "Jared, look around you. Some of you look like you might fall over any second." She was motionning to everyone but her eyes were on me. I surpressed a growl that threatened to escape. I knew I was tiered. I knew that I've barely slept in the last week but that wasn't going to make me move. There was only one things that could make me move on my own accord and she was at her house, tucked in bed

"If someone wants to leave they can. Nobody is stopping them." Embry spoke up and looked around but no one moved.

Esme persed her lips but didn't say anything else and soon after Carlisle and Jacob came down the stairs. I looked up and saw the misery on Jake's face and I knew he wasn't going to make it. Carlisle shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, we got there too late. The venom was already spreading. There's nothing I can do for him."

I closed my eyes, fighting hard to keep control of my emotions. Then I looked over to my right to Cole and saw a tear fall down his cheek. Kyle was Cole's brother. They're closer than the rest of us put together. It would be the hardest for him to lose Kyle. I clapped his back. "I'm sorry." I whispered and everybody looked up and saw Cole. I knew what they were all thinking, even if we weren't phased. We were all thinking that we failed. That we weren't good enough. We couldn't handle one stupid vampire and now one of us was dying. I know that it was Jake that was feeling the worst of this too. He was the alpha, the leader. It was his job to protect us. To make sure we didn't get hurt and that the vampire died. If one of us loses, we all lose. We're too tightly bownd. And for me. I just thought that I wasn't fast enough. If I could just have been able to go a little faster than he might not be dying.

"How long?" Quil asked suddenly.

Carlisle down. "I'm not sure but not long."

"Is he in pain?" Zack asked.

Carlisle nodded gravely. "Greatly, I tried to reduce it by giving him some morphine but it doesn't seem to be doing anything for him." Almost the second that he stopped talking, a terrible scream sounded in the air and Carlisle and Jake was gone in an instant, flying up the stairs. Cole ran too, before I could stop him so I ran after him, calling his name but he got to the room before I could get a hold on him. We run into the room, were Kyle was laying on a hospital cot in the middle of the room. I took one look at Kyle and felt sick. He was so pale, almost white even and sweat tringled down his face. He was clutching the railings on each side of the bed so hard that he was bending the medal.

Cole tried to get to the bed but Jake stepped into his way, pushing him back. He looked at me. "Get him out of here." He ordered and I nodded, taking hold of Cole's arms and pulled. He fought hard to break free but I was stronger than him and managed to pull him back down stairs. I could hear him crying as he fought against me. "Kyle." He muttered before I let him go at the bottom of the stairs. He fell to his knees for a second before he got up and ran out the door. It was silent for a few moments before I heard a wolf howling in the distance.

* * *

He's dead. He's gone. That was all I could think of, running to Alison's. It was almost midnight and the sky was clear. I just needed to see her. See her sleeping peicefully and mybe I'd be able to sleep a little too that night. I was surprised though when I saw a small light coming from her second story window. I phased quickly and pulled a pair of shorts on. Then I silently went up to her house and climbed up the tree beside the house so I could look in her window. I've done this many times before on nights that I was mad or frustrated or even sad. Sometimes I just needed to see her happily sleeping, curled up in a ball under her covers. The last year has been the best year of my life because of her.

When I looked through her window, was once again surprised to see her sitting up in her bed, leaning against the wall and looking blanckly at the celing. The small light was coming from her reading lamp on her nightstand. I frowned and looked at the moon to make sure it was as late as I though. It was midnight and she was sitting up in bed wide awake.

I signed and tapped on her window. I needed to talk to her. Now that I saw that she was awake, I needed her presence near me. She was the only one that could stop the images of the days events from taking over. Her head snapped in my direction and stared at the window for a moment before getting up and opening the window. She squinted in the darkness for saying. "What the heck Collin. What are you doing?" I could tell by how she said this that she was mad and most likely at me for running off earlier today and then appearing at her window in the middle of the night.

"I needed to see you." I whispered and she looked at me frowning.

"And it couldn't wait 'till morning?"

I bit my lip and looked away. "Can i come in?" I asked and she sighed but moved out of the way so I could pull myself through. I laid on her bed, legs dangling over the side. I was so tiered.

I was about to say something when she interupted me. "What is wrong with you Collin?" she said, her voice was upset.

I looked up at her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Your practicly dead. You have been for the past few weeks and now you look even worse." She said but when I didn't respond she continued. "What's going on Collin, I know your hidding something. I didn't want to say anything because I hoped that you'd tell me on your own. You disapear at odd times, you do things that don't always makes sense, you know things you shouldn't. Then today, you pretty much went missing. I tried calling your cell five times and you weren't at home. And what's wrong with you know. I swear Collin, you look like you died and then came back again. What hap---"

"Alison." I said cutting her off. I sat up and looked her straight in the eyes. "Kyle is dead." I said.

Alison

* * *

I stared at him, shocked. Pain filled his eyes and all the anger I had toward him vanished. "What?" I asked, stupidly.

He looked down at his hands. "Kyle died. That's where I was all day. I was at Dr. Cullen's with the rest of the guys."

"How?"

I watched him take a deep breath before answering. "He was cliff diving and hit his head on a rock." He said in a monotone voice. He put his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry." I said, pulling his hands from his face and pulled him into a hug on the bed. I pulled him down on the bed so he lay beside me. He looked so exausted that he might calapse at any moment. I eyed his naked torso as I said. "You can stay here tonight if you want." I offered and he nodded slightly before pulling me closer and closing his eyes. I curled up against him and I soon we were both sound asleep.

* * *

The nex few days were hard. Collin was depressed along with the other guys. The guys and some girls didn't go to school and the funeral was on friday morning so I got out of school to go with Collin. He barely said a word the whole time. When it was finaly done, I saw most of the guys stay back, all their heads were down. I almost had to pulled Collin back to the car. I pulled him into the back seat so he could rest his head on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded. I sighed and took his hand in mine. "Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

He took a deep breath. "I can't." He said quietly.

"Why not." I asked, a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"It's nothing. It's just some stuff I need to do with the guys." He said and I sat up straight and looked straight ahead, head fell off my shoulder. "What wrong?" he asked and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Collin, what are you doing tomorrow that you don't want me to know about?"

"I alread told you, just some stuff with the guys."

I pressed my lips together, shaking my head. I got out of the car frustrate and he followed me. "Ali, wait." he said spinning me around to face him.

"What are you hidding from me Collin?" I cried. "What is so bad that you've been keeping from me. I'm not dumb Collin. I know you hidding something from me and I can't take it anymore."

Silence.

"Collin you trust me right?"

He nodded." Of course I do."

"Then what is so bad that you won't tell me?"

"I'm not hidding anything from you." He said quietly and it was the most obviously lie that I had ever seen.

I shook my head, tears started to roll down my face. "Call me when you deside to tell me. Until then, I don't want to see you." I said as calmly as I could before I hurried into the car and drove away before he could stop me.

Collin

* * *

Seeing her drive away like that pretty much broke my heart and told me what I had to do. Since telling her wasn't en option I could only do one thing. I had to quit.

* * *

Two weeks went by and I had managed not phase once. I could feel my self changing, going back to the way I was before I first changed. I hated it but I was doing it for the girl I loved. That's all that mattered. I hated watching the guys, hearing them talking. I was no longer part of the pack. Then there was the terrible feeling I got from being away from Alison for so long.

Then it was time. I drove over to her house and found her in her backyard sitting on a chair reading a book. She looked up at my aproach. I wasn't as quiet as I used to be. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry. I was so mean the other week. I was just mad. I feel so bad. Will please forgive me." She cried into my shirt.

I pulled her close, enjoying the feeling of having her in my arms again. "I forgive you but I have something to say." I said and she looked up at me and her eyes widened. I must have changed in the way I look too.

"What happened?" She asked but I shook my head and motionned for her to sit down. We sat on the steps of the back porch.

I felt her eyes on me as I took a deep breath. " You were right. I was hidding something from you but it doesn't matter anymore. I got rid of it. I'm no long a part of it. I didn't it for you so you don't have to worry about it anymore."


	4. Attack

Weeks pasted. Collin was back to normal in a way but different in another. He was still the Collin that I loved but there was something off about him. All his weird secretive moments were gone. But there were moments I would catch him watching the other guys. His eyes would fill with regret and sadness. I didn't understand. Then I would see him look at me and determination and love replaced them.

I thought about this, walking to Collin's house. There was a path that cut through the trees and came out just beside his house. I walked quickly, wanting to see him but thoughts about his little secret kept popping up and I had to stop about halfway through and sit on a fallen

tree. I sighed and put my head in my hands. What was I going to do. I had to convince him to

tell me what it was. He clearly misses whatever he got rid off and none of the other guys

seem to be having the same problem as him if they are a part of it which I'm pretty sure they

do. But how bad could it be, really? Why can't he just tell me?

At that moment I heard a twig snapping a few feet in front of me and my head snapped up. I gasped in surprise to see one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen standing quietly in front of me. His hair was a dark blond cut short. His skin was very pale and wore only a pair of old jeans that hung low at his hips. My eyes moved to his eyes and almost gasped again. They were crimson red and observed me with a hungry, unblinking stare.

"Now don't you look delishes." He whispered, his voice like bells. Then suddenly he appeared right in front of me, making me jump and sending my heart pounding in my ears. He leaned down so his mouth was a my ear. I felt his cold breath on my neck. He reached out so his hand stroked my hair. It moved down my neck, over my shoulder and down my arm. He moved his other hand was on my other arm. He wrapped his fingers around my arms,

holding me into place. His touch was like ice and I shivered.

I was petrified. I was so scared I couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't do anything. His

hold on my arms tightened until it hurt.

"Let her go." A familiar voice spoke said and the man stood up straight, letting me go. I

looked up to see Collin standing only about ten feet away, his hands clenched into fists. He was giving the man a deadly stare that I've never seen from Collin before. He was shacking so violently.

The man stared at Collin for a second before laughing. "And what are you going to do about it?" He asked, still laughing.

Collin glared. "I can do more than you think." He muttered.

The man laughed again. "I don't think you realize what I am." He said.

"I know exactly what you are." Collin said simply.

"Do you now?" The man stopped laughing and then suddenly appeared right in front of Collin. "So what am I then?" He said, right in Collin's didn't move. He glared at the man, his whole body shook. "I don't know how you even got on this land but I'll give you the choice. Leave or die." Collin whispered fearlessly.

"HA! And your going to make me leave. If I don't, you going to kill me. Good luck with that. Now run along now. Before you get hurt." The man smiled and pushed Collin's shoulder back.

Then the man was back in front of me in a second. He lifted me up bu my jacket and leaned down so his lips were almost pressed to my neck. A fierce roar escaped Collin's lips and he rammed himself into the man, sending all three of us to the ground with me on top of the man. I heard the man hiss and he shoved me off with enough force to send me flying a few feet away. I heard a loud snap and then a terrible pain shot up my leg. I screamed but through my pain I could see then circling each other.

The man hissed, the sound was far from human. I saw his eyes glance my way but they snap back to Collin when he makes the first move. A roar of anger escaped his lips and he jumped forward into the air. Its was what came next that surprised me the most. Collin through himself into the air and exploded. It's the only way to discribe it. It was so fast that one second Collin was there, then explotion and then there was a huge light brown wolf standing right in front of the man. My hands flew to up to my mouth, the pain in my leg almost forgoten. The wolf threw his head back and howled. It was a long, loud howl that made my ears ring.

I looked at the man and his face was filled with a mixture of surprise and fear. He watched the wolf howl with wide eyes. However, the look didn't last long. Seconds later, anger contorted his features. He hissed and jumped at the wolf, cutting off his howl and sending them flying. The man landed onto of the wolf but the wolf quickly knocked him of and jumped ontop of him instead. They moved so fast it was almost a blurr and I had trouble keeping up with what was going on. There was a struggle between the two before I heard a crie of pain and saw something white get thrown a few feet away from the fight. The man fell back clutching his arm and I noticed his hand was missing.

Then howls errupted in the distance, moving closer by the second. The man looked around in horror, he ran for the white thing on the ground before dashing into the trees, the wolf right behind him. "Ali?" A famillier voice called out a second later and Casey appeared with Jake right behind her. Casey wore only shorts and a t-shirt while Jake wore old jeans.

"Alison, are you okay?" Jake asked as they both nelt down beside me.

"I... I..." I stammered stupidly. I was in shock no dowt.

"Oh god, her leg Jake." Casey said pointing at my leg and suddenly I was once again too aware of the pain in my leg.

"We got to get her to Carlisle." He said and then suddenly they both looked up at the woods surrounding us. Jake growled and shifted his weight nervously.

"I'll take her. You go see what's happening." She said pushing Jake.

He nodded. "Thanks Casey." He said, patting her back and running back into the trees.

Casey moved closer before lifting me up effortlessly into her arms, at the same time being careful with my leg. She dashed into the trees with me in her arms. "Wha... What's going on, Casey?" I stuttered. "Collin..." I trailed off, remembering the scene in my head when Collin exploded.

I saw Casey bit her lip. "Ali, do you trust me?" She asked as she ran. I saw how easy it was for her and frowned slightly but I nodded. "Good, then trust me on this. I'm taking you to the hospital so you can get your leg looked after by Dr. Cullen and when your all fixed up, Collin will explain everything."

"But the wolf..."

Casey cut me off. "Please Ali. You have to wait and also, the story is that you were climbing a tree with Collin and fell. You CANNOT mention anything that happened today to anyone until Collin talks to you okay." She said, emphasize the "can not". "Do you understand?" She asked and I nodded. "Good."

* * *

A few hours later

I lay in my hospital bed, staring at the white tiled ceilling. My leg was in a cast that went from my foot to just below my knee. Apparently I broke the bone in three places so its going to stay like that for a while. I sighed and looked at the clock. Dr. Cullen had told me that Collin was supposed to pick me up at seven and it was five after. I frowned, remembering Dr Cullen asking me if I was sure I wanted him to pick me. I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around everything.

I sighed again and looked down at my leg. My blood stained jeans were rolled up just above the cast. I remember as a kid, I always wanted a cast. I wanted my friends to sign it and decorate it. But now, it's just really annoying. I was going to be on crutches for a while.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door and Collin's head appeared in the door. He hid it well but I didn't miss how his eyes were filled with terror. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." I said and he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.


	5. FIRE

Sorry it took so long to update but between rugby tryouts and school i just didn't have the time. Also I realized this week that I forgot about a few things from the first chapter so a few things don't really make sense so I tried to fix that in this chapter. Anyway i hope you like it and please review

* * *

Once Collin drove us to my house, he helped me to the back porch. Luckily my dad wasn't home from work yet and my brothers were visiting my mom. I could only imagine my dads face when he gets back and sees my cast. So good thing I still have a few hours. He held my weight as I bounced. I looked up at him and saw him trying not to laugh. I stopped and frowned at him. "You know this is really not the time to be laughing at me." I said and his face relaxed.

"I'm sorry Ali but I really can't help it. You'd laugh at me if I was in your position." He said and grinned halfheartedly.

"How would you know. I've never seen you in my position." I said and he laughed.

"And you never will." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

I frowned and was about to say something when I remember what happened earlier today. "Does that have to something to do with your... stunt in the woods?" I asked. I didn't really know how else to describe it.

I saw him swallow nervously and nod. "Yeah, come on I need to talk to you about that." He said and gently pushed me toward the back yard.

"This would go faster if you just carried me." I mumbled, not really meaning for him to hear but before I knew it, he was pulling me up into his arms and walked me to the porch. "Collin." I squeaked, surprised. I felt him chuckle as he sets me down on the porch steps.

Collin sat down beside me and leaned back against the top steps with his elbows behind me. He looked at the sky. It was cloudy but there were spots were the setting sun peeked through. He sighed before saying. "Do you remember the tribe legends we learnt in history class a few months ago?" He asked.

* * *

Collin

She nodded. "Yeah and you and Seth did the best in the class."

I chuckled, remembering. That's because we're part of it, I thought of saying. Seth and I were the only wolves in that class at the time so it made sense that we did good in it. We knew everything about the legends. Even things that the teachers did not. "That's because they're all true. Every single one of them." I said and I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She stared at me, thinking.

"Are you serious?" She asked and I nodded. She sighed, amazement changed her features. "If I hadn't witnessed it today, I would be freaking out right now." She said, shaking her head.

"You were never meant to know." I mumbled and her face contorted with hurt.

"Why not." She asked.

I turned to her. "Because it's dangerous Ali. Your living proof of that. Living around us is guaranteed dangerous. I don't even know how that leech even got so close to town without us knowing and that shouldn't have happened..."

"Wait, wait, wait." She said , interrupting me. "Leech! You mean that man was a...a."

"Vampire, Ali." I finished for her. Her eyes glazed over and she swallowed in fear. I realized I was shaking and forced myself to stop. I relaxed my stance and pulled her close. She clung on to my shirt and buried her face in my chest. I stroked her hair. "I'm sorry Ali. I don't want to scare you but its true. Things like that has happened before."

"Like Kyle?" She asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, like Kyle." I mumbled.

"How did it really happened?" She asked, pressing her cheek against my chest.

I took a deep breath. "Kyle was a wolf too. We were fighting a bush of vampires but they were special. Usually three vampires is too easy for a pack as big as ours but they had a bit of an advantage. Kyle being young, took off after one of them by himself and got himself bitten. I ran to help him and killed her but it was too late. Vampire venom doesn't effect us the same way as it does normal humans. Its not the magic solution to immortal life for us. It's poison. There was nothing we could do. Dr. Cullen got there too late and he died hours later at the Cullen's."

She looked up frowning. "The Cullen's know about you?"

"Oh yeah. A few of them even knew the pack before ours." She looked at me confused. I laughed. "They're vampires Ali." I said and her eyes wided.

"WHAT." She yelled. "But Dr. Cullen... at the hospital."

I shook my head. "You were in no dangerous. I know Carlisle well and he wouldn't hurt a fly. Him and his family feed on animals instead of humans. They even go to school to fit in with the human world. They're not monsters Ali."

She relaxed a little. "Are you sure?" She asked and I took her hand in mine.

I nodded. "I've known them for a long time and Seth is really good friends with Edward."

"So, are they the ones that made the treaty?"

"Yep."

"But I've seen the Cullen around here before. Wasn't the whole part of the treaty was that they'd stay off the Quileute land?"

"Yeah but the treaty is dead. It has been for a few years know." I said.

"Really but I don't remember the teacher mentioning that in class."

I took a deep breath. "That's because a few years ago Renesmee was born. It's a long story. I'll tell you about it another time, okay."

She nodded slowly, taking everything in. "How long have you been a wolf?"

"Since I was fourteen. Which is actually really young. Jake phased when he was sixteen but Seth phased when he was thirteen."

"How many are you?" She asked.

"Um lets see. Jake, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Brady, me, Casey, Cole and Zack. 12, 14 if Sam was still phasing and if Kyle was still alive." I said but I heard my voice crack a little at the last bit. I looked down at our hands and I could feel her eyes on my face.

"I didn't know you two were so close." She whispered.

I took a deep breath. "Everyone in the pack is close. We don't really have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"When we're phased, we can hear each others thoughts. Which means no secrets. Everyone knows about everything. Plus we spend most of our time together." I shrugged.

"So you can't hide anything from them?" She asked, sounding a little uncomfortable.

I laughed a little bit at her and looked down. "Yeah you can but you have to be really careful not to think about it when your phased. It's really hard. Jake's the best at it but I guess he gets a lot of practice with it." I laughed and she looked up at me confused. "Edward can read minds and with him imprinted on his daughter he really has to be careful what he thinks." I laughed some more.

"Edward reads minds?" She stated but it was more a question.

I nodded. "Yeah. Some vampires have special powers."

She nodded, thinking again. "What does imprint mean?" She asked suddenly and I bit my lip. "What?" She asked when she saw my reaction.

I take another deep breath and look down at the grass. "Um, it's really hard to explain." I say thinking. "It's love. True love, I guess you could say. Imprinting is when someone like me, a wolf, meets their soul mate, their other half. The one person in the entire world that is perfect just for you. You'll do anything for them, be anything for them because their your perfect match. Whether its a brother, a best friend, a guardian or a lover. It doesn't matter because as long as they're happy and healthy, you don't care. It's just a really strong bond between someone like me and another person. It's suppose to be really rare but eight out of fourteen us as imprinted." I explain and watch her reaction.

Her brow furrows and she looks up at me. "Are you one of those eight?" She asked slowly as if afraid of the answer.

I nod and she tries to pull away but I keep in place. I knew her too well. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I imprinted on you, Ali."

She relaxed and looked up at me. "Really?" She asked and I nodded, smilling. She smiled too and wrapped her arms around my neck.

* * *

Next day

I was relieved to be driving home for supper. I had spent the morning at Sam's, getting myself set up with pack again and then the afternoon patrol with Seth and Brady. It felt good to be back on four paws again. I had missed it a lot. It was a good day but it was long. Also I couldn't get out of my head that nest week is the last week of school before graduation. It was so exciting. Soon there won't be anymore school. Until Collage of course but that's not for months. I couldn't wait to spend the summer with Alison. It was going to be great, especially now that she knew about me. I guess the guys were right. It was better if she knew.

I drove past Alison's house and smiled but then I noticed smoke in the sky. It was coming from no too far away and it rose over the trees. I pressed down on the gas and swore when I saw that it was coming from my house. I parked on the side of the road, a good distance from the house and saw my mom, dad, Kendra and Alex standing in the yard, my mom in my dads arms, crying. I got out of the car and ran to them. "What happened?" I asked.

"I was cooking and the stove just burst into flames." My mother cried, burying her face in my fathers shirt.

I looked around. "Where's Alana?" I asked and my mother cried out again.

"She's still inside. She was listening to music so she probably didn't hear the fire alarm. Dad was about to go back in to get her but the fire spread out right in front of the door." Alex said, his brows pulled together and I turned to dad.

"Where is she in the house?" I demanded and he shook his head.

"In her room, if she didn't move." He replied and I looked at the house. The whole bottom floor was in flames and it was quickly moving up. "Son, don't do it." he warned.

"I have to try." I whispered and I could feel my families eyes on me.

"Don't do what?" Kendra asked.

"Son, wait for the professionals." He warned but I didn't listen. I bolted for the door. "It's to much for even you Collin. Son, come back here." He called after me.

"CALL JAKE." I yelled. I knew I was going to be in bad shape if I got out of this. The pack were only ones that could save me if I got stuck. I vaguely heard him pull his cell phone out dial the number before I took a deep breath and entered the house.

The hall was filled with smoke and smoldering debris. Fire licked at the walls and house creaked and moaned. I ran down the hall as fast as I could, avoiding the patches of fire. I got the the stairs just as a loud crash echoed through the house and a scream came from above. "ALANA." I called and raced up the crumbling stairs. I inhaled a bunch of smoke and coughed. "ALANA." I cried again.

"COLLIN." She screamed and I shoved debris aside just as a burst of fire came rushing toward me. My arm got hit and I jumped back. I ignored the searing pain and ran to Alana's room. There was fire in front of her door. "COLLIN HELP." She called from inside.

I coughed and prepared myself to knock the door down. I ran through the fire, feeling its heat biting at my skin, burning through the soles of my shoes and shoved on the burning door. It fell open easily and I looked around the room to find her standing on her bed, pressed to the wall to try to escape the fire that was spreading over the sides of her bed and catching at the ends of her bright pink comforter. I hurried to the side and stopped in front to the fire. "JUMP." I yelled.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Yes you can. Just jump and I'll catch you." Her dresser collapsed from the flames, fire was creeping up her walls and I could hear cracking from above us. "NOW." I yelled and she ran off her bed and jumped into my arms.

I set her to her feet and pushed her toward the door. The ceiling was starting to fall apart and it was getting harder and harder to breath. Alana coughed violently. I looked to the stairs and swore when I saw they were almost completely collapsed. I pulled her into my arms again and hurried down the hall toward them. "What are you doing?" She yelled, coughing.

"We're jumping." I yelled back, running to where the stairs should be and jumping to the next floor. I landed right in the fire and fell forward, throwing Alana to the front door. "GO!" I yelled and she ran out. I pulled myself out of the fire, my skin sizzling. I was almost out when I heard a loud crack and the ceiling collapsed on top of me.

Vaguely, in the back of my mind, I heard sirens and men yelling but I couldn't concentrate on them. I was pined to the floor, fire surrounded me, burning me, ripping me apart. I couldn't breath. My lunges felt like they were on fire too. I couldn't move and soon, I was falling in and out of consciousness.

What felt like hours later, I vaguely felt the weight of the ceiling move off of me and felt different pairs of hands grab hold of me and pull me out of the burning house.

Outside, my skin tingled with pain. I heard shouting and I heard someone talking to me but I couldn't respond. My lungs were filled with too much smoke. I could only wizz and cough and moan. My eyes seemed glued shut and my brain felt foggy. I felt myself being carried away and willed myself to hear what was happening.

"Where are you taking him? He needs a doctor. He needs to go to the hospital." I heard my mothers voice say but she sounded far away. "John, do something." She cried to my father.

"Trust me, Lena. We're doing everything we can to help him. What he needs is to get as far away from here as possible and as fast as possible." Jake's voice came from above me but like my mothers, it sounded muffled and distant. However, I knew he was one of the two people that was carrying me.

"What does that mean? John, where are they taking him?" Mom cried

"Lena just let them do their thing. They know what they're going." My father said from about the same distance as my mother.

"John, he's dying. He should be going to a hospital." She protested.

I coughed, spitting out ashes. I forced my eyes open just enough to see. "It's okay, mom." I coughed. "Relax." I whispered and closed my eyes again. I was starting to feel very tired.

"Collin, what is the matter with you? Never do that again." She said and I felt her take my hand.

"Sorry mom." I whispered and coughed again.

"Lets get him in the truck. We can put him in the back. Carlisle is suppose me us at Sam's." Seth's voice came from my feet and I realized it was him that was carrying the other half of me.

They laid me in the back of the truck and Seth and mom stayed with me. Jake wanted her to stay here she refused leave me. I would laugh it everything didn't hurt so much. It seems the travesty of currant events forced some motherly love out of her. Don't get me wrong, she has improved over the years but usualy, she just made sure someone was taking care of us and then went pack to her own bisness.

The drive to Sam's was killer. I felt every bump and every hole in the road. I clutched the sides of the truck and Seth had to warn me stop a few times because I was bending metal. "Shut up, Seth." I said through clenched teeth but I said it too loud.

"Hun, he didn't say anything." She said.

I glared at Seth and he raised his hands up in defence. "Sorry man, but your denting my truck." He said and I would have kicked him if I had the energy.

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked, eyes us.

Jake saved us by pulling into Sam's driveway and jumping out of the truck. "Not now lena." He said and helped Seth pull me off the truck.

Mom frowned. "How'd he...?" She started but stopped and shook her head.

By now, I could feel the burns start to sink in deeper into my skin. It hurt more this time when the guys grabed hold of me. I hissed and sweezed my eyes shut. "We're almost in the house, Collin. Hold on a sec. SAM." He called into the house.

"BRING HIM IN HERE BOYS." Sam called from the living room. Seth and Jake carried me to the couch and gently as they could, layed me down. I moaned and felt my mother come behind me and stroke my forehead.

"It's going to be alright Hun." She whispered.

"Where's Carlisle?" Seth asked just as I heard the door open and close.

"Right here." I heard Carlisle say and soon I felt cold hands examine my arms. I hissed and moaned and tried not to flinch every time he touched me. "He's already started to heal but the burns are deep so it'll take a few days before he's completely healed."

"What?" my mom asked, surprised from behind me.

I opened my eyes to see Seth lean down to say. "Um, Carlisle, she doesn't know." He said said and Carlisle whispered and a little 'opps'.

"Know what?" Mom asked. I couldn't see her but I could imagine her face right now. Brows pushed together and lips pursed.

"It's okay, Carlisle. She was bound to find out eventually." I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"Hello. What's going on?" Mom demanded.

Just then the door burst open and my eyes opened to see Ali hurry into the room with her crutches. She took one look at me and she almost ran to my side. "Oh my god. Collin, you idiot." She said. "What the hell is wrong with you. You could have died."

I cracked a grin. "I didn't through."

"Yeah because we pulled you out. A few more minutes in there you would have been a vegetable." Seth said and I glared at me.

"Not helping dude."

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Ali asked.

"I was thinking that my little sister was going to die and I had to do something." I replied.

"Collin, you may think your indestructible and yes you are pretty close but your not." Ali said loudly.

"Ali, I'm fine. I'll as good as new in a few days."

She frowns and turns to Carlisle. "Is he?" She asks firmly and he smiles and nods.

"His increased healing with have him completely healed in a few days. There's really no point in me doing anything for him. He's already healing." Carlisle reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She noticeably relaxes. "Good. Now you never do anything like that again, you hear me. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She said pointing a finger at me. "You owe me big time, Col."

I smiled. "I saved your life yesterday. I don't think I owe you anything."

"We'll see about that." She muttered and my smile widened.

"Okay, will somebody NOW, tell me what's going on?" My mom demanded once again and everyone in the room looked at her. I chuckled and soon everyone else fallowed.

Jake slapped on the back. "Yeah, Lena, we will." We laughed and I looked back to see her frowning furiously and despite the pain, I reached pack and tapped her shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

Okay people if you want another chapter you have to review. I haven't got any yet and I know theres people reading so please please please review.


End file.
